You Belong With Me
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Cody/Bailey story! The song is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Cody and Barbara are together...but not for longg. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**You Belong With Me**_

Bailey P.O.V

Cody Martin.

Girlfriend.

I can't believe it.

I mean, not that he's not attractive or anything.

Because trust me…

He is.

But…

This Barbara girl is on the ship and…

Girlfriend?

I just…I can't believe it.

I sighed and asked Zack for another blueberry smoothie.

I looked over and at Barbara and Cody talking near the hot tub.

She was holding his hand.

I sighed and turned around.

I wish that was me.

I heard Cody crack a cute joke…

And also heard Barbara…

Man she sounded PISSED!

She stormed away.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I grabbed my smoothie and went back to my room.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

I turned up my radio and pulled out my history textbook.

It's Tuesday…

Might as well get some studying done.

I couldn't even last five minutes.

I…

I kept zoning out…

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

I didn't know why Cody was attracted to Barbara…

Maybe it's because of her new style…?

She's been rockin' the whole skirt and low cut tank-top thing lately.

Does he not like girls that just…

Stick with what's...comfy?

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

Guess who just walked in?

Yep…Cody himself.

He said he just wanted to talk.

That Barbara has been driving him nuts.

I saw him look at me…

And he smiled…

I love his smile so much.

I haven't seen it in like FOREVER.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

He left after a few minutes…

Those were a good few minutes.

I closed my textbook and sighed.

I really just wish he'd realize Barbara isn't right for him.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

I decided to walk over to his cabin.

I was about to knock…

When I took a deep breath and thought about if this was the right thing to do.

"Of course." I whispered to myself and knocked.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

Cody opened the door and smiled.

"I broke up with Barbara." He whispered.

I asked why…he smiled and pulled me close to him.

Wow.

"Why should I be with someone I like…when I could be with the girl I love?" He replied and soon enough, I felt his warm lips on mine.

He pulled away a few minutes later.

I smiled.

"You know…You belong with me." I whispered.

**Do you guys like itt?!! I LOVEEE Cody/Bailey!!!! This is when Cody and Barbara were still together. I took the "Flowers and Chocolate," episode and just twisted it around a bit.**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Talar**


End file.
